There have been known multifunctional apparatuses including a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a scan function, a printing function, and a FAX transmission/reception function. Recently, such multifunctional apparatuses are connected with PCs (Personal Computers) via a communication network, and perform various processes.
The system proposed by the applicants of the present application associates applications executed on PCs with functions of multifunctional apparatuses based on SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol), allowing the multifunctional apparatuses to function as a part of a total application system. Consequently, it is easy to provide a flexible service in which functions of the multifunctional apparatuses are combined with functions of PCs as needed (see Citations 3 and 4 cited below).
Further, there have been known functions such as a function for representing a receiving end by use of a shortcut key and performing FAX transmission to the represented receiving end.
As for a technique of short cut keys, Citation 1 cited below discloses a technique in which short cut keys are displayed on a window and Citation 2 discloses a technique in which a command to be executed is selected from a menu and an option parameter of the command is entered to a dialog box, thereby assigning the command to a command shortcut button.
However, in displaying a shortcut button on a window, the short cut button indicates only execution of a command corresponding to the shortcut button. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new shortcut button for each command.
[Citation 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 177854/2003 (Tokukai 2003-177854: published on Jun. 27, 2003)[Citation 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 36651/1995 (Tokukai 1995-36651: published on Feb. 7, 1995)[Citation 3]    Sharp Corporation, [Digital color multifunctional apparatus . . . ], [online], [searched on Apr. 4, 2006], the Internet <URL: http://www.sharp.co.jp/products/mx4501fn/text/function.html>[Citation 4]    Hisashi Kobayashi, [Sharp released 12 models of digital full-colored multifunctional apparatuses for companies . . . ], [online], Nov. 24, 2005, ascii24.com, [searched on Apr. 4, 2006], the Internet <URL: http://ascii24.com/news/i/hard/article/2005/11/24/659 226-000.html>